Summary ? Administrative Core: The major goal of the Administrative Core is to support and advance work in the i3 Center through providing an infrastructure in which the investigative, collaborative, and ultimately translational activities of the Center can be effectively coordinated. The Administrative Core will be directed by Edward Doherty, Lead Senior Staff member of the ImmunoMaterials platform at the Wyss Institute. The Core will interact with the administrators for Projects 1-3, the Collaborative Projects, and the i3 Center PIs David Mooney and Stephen Hodi. The Administrative Core will advance i3 Center activities through overseeing the administrative aspects of the center, facilitating communication among the Projects and other IOTN members, organizing the solicitation and review of the Collaboration Projects, and running the training and outreach programs. The Aims of the Administrative Core include: (1) Provide an infrastructure that supports the i3 Center investigative activities and ensures effective communication and data management, (2) Provide Biostatistics Core to support to all of the research activities of the i3 Center, (3) Coordinate interactions with the Center Executive Committee and External Advisory Board, (4) Promote translation through facilitating interactions with the ImmunoMaterials Platform at the Wyss Institute, the Center for Immuno-Oncology (CIO) at the DFCI, the Core Facilities of the Harvard Stem Cell Institute, and the intellectual property officers of each institution, potential commercial partners, and clinical investigators, (5) Coordinate evaluation of the i3 Center, (6) Arrange for networking within IOTN, and organize outreach activities of the i3 Center, and (7) Manage the logistics of the Collaboration Project reviews and funding